Never Run Away
by klaineXgleek
Summary: So this is my newest Klaine! Its not based on the story at all except  for maybe when Blaine experimented with Rachel! I hope ya'll enjoy it!
1. Running Away

Kurt looked desperately at Blaine's retreating form. He couldn't blame Blaine for being angry, not really. He had gotten too wrapped up in the fact that Blaine being bisexual meant he had less of a chance of dating him. He couldn't remember the last time he had screwed up this bad. If him confessing is feelings to Blaine didn't ruin their friendship, this will. Just thinking about how angry Blaine had looked made Kurt want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

He burst through the doors of The Lima Bean and to his car, trying, but failing to hide his steadily falling tears. When he reached his car he thought he was in the clear, and leaned his hands on the roof of the small car, and placed his head between his hands. Little did the countertenor know, a certain soloist was watching sadly from the doors of the coffee joint.

Kurt's head shot up from the cool metal of his car when he heard someone speak his name. He turned to find Blaine looking at him with the same desperation on his face Kurt had just 5 minutes ago.

"Kurt…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell…please don't go…"

Kurt shook his head, but inside, his heart broke, and all he wanted to do was pull Blaine against his chest.

"No, Blaine. You're right. I have no right to make this my problem. I should be supporting you completely. This shouldn't affect me."

"Let's just say we were both wrong to get mad, and blame it on the stress of Dalton, hmm?"

Kurt just smiled a sad smile and looked away. Blaine noticed the poorly hidden sadness in his best friend's eyes. He grabbed Kurt's chin to force him to meet his gaze,

"Kurt? What else happened?"

Kurt sighed, and turned his head, forcing Blaine to let go,

"Nothing. I just can't believe what a fool I made of myself. If this argument and that wretched party taught me anything, it's that I rely too much on you, and don't even give a thought to your feelings. It isn't fair for you. You deserve better. You're the dapper, perfect Blaine, and I'm just the annoying, clingy, and eccentric best friend. We both knew this time would come sooner or later, we just hoped it wasn't until later. Goodbye, Blaine."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek. As he turned away he whispered,

"Just do me one favor? Don't forget me…"

Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes, "Never" Was his simple answer.


	2. Running Back

Kurt groaned and removed his head from the pillow to look at his bed side clock. It read 9:00. Who rings some ones doorbell at 9:00 in the morning? He slowly got up and shuffled to the door. His father wasn't home, neither was Carol, and Finn was no help at all even if he was home. Kurt slowly opened the door, and nearly slammed it again after seeing a clearly upset Blaine standing on his doorstep. Kurt sighed and moved aside to let his former best friend and current hopeless crush inside,

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worry thick in his voice along with pain. The pain was inevitable. They hadn't seen each other since that day at The Lima Bean 3 months ago, and this was not easy, on either of them. Blaine looked back and forth between the floor and Kurt's face. He looked so childlike, so vulnerable.

"Kurt…My singing voice…its gone. I've been suspended from the Warblers until I get it back…"

Kurt looked at him in shock. Not his voice. That was his life. He sucked up his pride and pain, and led Blaine to the couch in is living room. There was no point in turning him away,

"Oh my god, Blaine I'm so sorry. How did you lose it?"

Blaine looked at the floor, worry written all over his face,

"Stress…Kurt, I know you won't believe me, but I lost my voice 3 months ago, and I believe if you would just speak to me again, I would regain some of it back."

Kurt looked at his hands. Had he really been the cause of this? Had he really hurt Blaine this much?

"I didn't realize I hurt you that much…I didn't mean to. I just don't want to cause you any more problems, but it seems I caused a catastrophe. I'm so so sorry I did this to you."

"This isn't your fault. I was a mess from the moment you left me at that coffee shop. I cried myself sick most nights, and I don't think I've done my homework in 3 months. Kurt, I can't eat, I can't sleep, and when I do sleep, I'm dreaming of you. I…I think I might care for you as more than a friend…And I know now isn't the time to-"

Blaine was cut off when Kurt suddenly kissed him. After a few stunned moments, Blaine eagerly returned the kiss. He placed one hand on Kurt's back and one on his neck, and pulled him impossibly closer. Kurt relished in the feeling, this was better than he had dreamed it would feel. He didn't want it to ever end, but he knew they had to talk about this, and preferably now. If Blaine meant what he said, the sooner they talked this out, the sooner Blaine was his. Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine, blushing like mad. Blaine had the same look on his face, but he also wore a goofy grin that made Kurt fall in love with him even more.

"Blaine…Do you mean what you said? You sure you don't just miss me?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine nodded vehemently,

"Kurt, if that kiss told me anything, it told me I was wrong, and I don't THINK I LIKE you as more than a friend, I KNOW I LOVE you…"

Kurt's mouth hung open in shock for a few moments before his heart soared and he knew how to answer,

"I love you too, Blaine! More than you know. That…that's why I got so mad when you thought you liked girls…I thought I was losing you…"

Blaine smiled and put his hand on Kurt's cheek making the porcelain boy lean into his touch,

"You'll never lose me. I'm yours as long as you want me."

Blaine leaned in and gently kissed Kurt on the forehead,

"Come now, let's sing. I feel as if I could do anything."

Kurt took his boyfriend's hand-he was never going to get used to saying that-and led him to the kitchen where his iPod player was. He plugged it in and turned on a song he knew Blaine would love, Raise Your Glass, by the epic P!nk. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand. As the first line started Kurt saw Blaine's uncertain look and started first, letting Blaine work up the courage. By the time the chorus came around Blaine opened his mouth for the first time in 3 months and sang with all he had. It started out scratchy, and out of tune, but as the lines went by, his voice grew back to normal. It was strong, and sexy, and everything Kurt remembered it being. Soon, the end of the song was approaching and Kurt held back and let Blaine take the lead. The long note was coming up. Blaine took a deep breath and gave it his all. Kurt was beaming at his boyfriend by the time Blaine was done.

"You held it, baby! You did it!"

Blaine laughed out loud, the happiest he had been in a long time,

"Kurt, thank you so much. I have a try out to get to, but I promise I'll come back right after! I love you, never forget that!" he yelled as he ran to the door.

Kurt laughed,

"You either, Dalton!"

So maybe the circumstances weren't the best, and maybe it was abrupt. Were they going to have problems? Sure. Nothing is perfect, but them together is as close to perfect as they will get, and that is beyond ok with them.


End file.
